


ZhengKun or ZiYi AU?

by xukunbreathes



Category: NINE'S
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xukunbreathes/pseuds/xukunbreathes
Summary: an au where ziyi and xukun are bestfriends. metzhengting at different period of time, finds out they both like zhengting. they compete to win his heart not letting the man know that they are bestfriends.





	ZhengKun or ZiYi AU?

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

 

"xukun, are you okay now?" xukun nodded to zhengting's question.

"thank you for taking good care of me." xukun held zhengting's cheeks.

"i should go to my work now." zhengting said and stood up. "too early." xukun pouted and zhengting chuckled.

"a business man is pouting over me? wow." he clapped and laughed hard. "see you soon, patient." zhengting smiled and patter xukun's head. he is now fine but the man doesn't want to stood up.

the man looked at the door where zhengting went out. he took good care of him for three days, and he is thankful for him. he gets his phone and dialed ziyi but his friend is not answering.

after a few minutes, a message came up saying... "what? i am busy you piece of shit. mr. kin called for a meeting." xukun chuckled and threw off his phone. he covered himself with a blanket and tried to sleep again.

–––

"zhengting there's a man who is lookinh for you outside." wenjun told zhengting when he went inside the kitchen.

zhengting stopped from what is he doig and looked at wenjun. "who?" his brows furrowed when wenjun shrugged.

he peeked at the kitchen's door and saw a man who is wearing a cap, and if he is not mistaken... it's his mom's bodyguard, looking and finding for him, obviously.

he sighed and turned back for what is he doing. wenjun went to him, "who is he?" zhengting didn't respond and continued his work. "hey i am asking." zhengting went to the kitchen sink and washed his hands. "it is not your business anymore." he wiped his hand and take off his apron.

zhengting went to change his clothes, he will not finish his work and he don't care if their boss will fire him. everything will end at this anyways.

"zhengting your work ain't finish yet." wenjun came after him. "i am going home and i will take this back door, tell that man that i am not here." wenjun didn't manage to respond on what zhengting has said for he ran out fast.

"he will get fired." wenjun said and shook his head. "what's with you, zhengting?" he asked and looked at the door where zhengting went out.

–––

"i am glad you are here." ziyi glared at xukun while holding his paper works.

"so how's work?" xukun smirked and signed a paper. "fine bro. are you okay now?" ziyi sat on xukun's couch.

"yeah, someone took good care of me." he looked at ziyi and smiled.

"who?" xukun shrugged at what ziyi has asked. "not gonna tell you." he laughed and continued to read the papers.

"bro you got a girlfriend?" ziyi chuckled and put his feet on the center's table.

"not yet..." xukun answered.

"wow damn poor that girlfriend of yours, so unlucky." ziyi shook his head while laughing. xukun threw his pen to ziyi and laughed. "jealous?" he asked ziyi.

"not gonna happen, besides... i have mine, too. but i will not tell you." ziyi winked and went out of xukun's office.

xukun just shook his head and continue to work.


End file.
